1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incendiary mixture which is constituted of metals with at least one oxygen-supplying metal oxide and an organic binder, and/or a nitrate, chlorate, perchlorate or peroxide selected from the group of elements consisting of sodium, potassium, lithium, barium, strontium, as well as compounds of ammonium.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Granulated incendiary charges which are compressed under high pressure into applicable active carriers, such as ballistic nose cones or projectiles, have become known from German Published Patent Application Nos. 29 01 517 and 27 52 946. These incendiary charges are always present in the form of a granulated compound which is compressed under high pressure into a solid mass. It is disadvantageous that the incendiary compound can only be worked into active carriers which possess geometrically suitable configurations, such as, for instance, cylindrical or conical shapes, since only in that manner will the incendiary compound permit itself to be optimally compressed.
From German Pat. No. 25 30 209 an incendiary medium has become known, which is constituted of metals with an oxygen-supplying component and an organic binder. The binder is of a relatively viscous consistency and is yieldably-elastic subsequent to its hardening. It evidences a relatively low mechanical stability. Consequently, it is not suitable as a constructional component in projectiles and flying bodies due to the usual accelerations, since the components which are to be supported within the projectile can readily displace. For effecting the triggering of the incendiary medium, there is required the detonation of a usual explosive.